


Stucky and Tumblr

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cheese, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Tumblr, adorable fumbling, bucky has a tumblr, bucky is back to normal, characters have tumblr, just cuteness and allusions to sex tbh, post winter soldier, steve is unrealistically bad with technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a Tumblr. Steve is a bit shocked at the content. Oneshot, also posted under the same name on ff.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucky and Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post-Winter Soldier. Bucky is pretty much back to normal, and Steve is unrealistically bad with technology. Fluff, drabble, innuendo, sort of a crackfic. Oneshot... for now. I apologize ahead of time for the typos, my computer doesn't have spellcheck and sometimes I don't catch my mistakes.

It all started when Tony installed that damn computer. He claimed that it was unthinkable for two of the Avengers, living in the Avengers tower, to not even have a computer. What kind of horrible person would that make Tony? Steve thought he was doing it just to fuck with him.

Steve was still easing himself into technology, but Bucky had dived in headfirst to all the 21st century had to offer. Bucky was therefore delighted with the computer, and immediately began searching for 'memes' and bombarding Steve with terrible jokes, which he laughed at anyway, because if you can't trust Captain America to laugh at your jokes, who can you trust?

It wasn't the corny and oftentimes dirty jokes that were bothering Steve. He adored Bucky's sense of humor, and he had been in the army for God's sake, he had heard much worse. It was this new Tumblr craze of Bucky's.

{Bucky was banned from Instagram and Twitter until he could learn to stop posting #aftersex selfies. Steve was flattered in a way, but fully agreed that those pictures were entirely innappropriate. (Or, as Clint put it, "Fucking TMI, man!") Bucky deplored Facebook, and claimed Pinterest is for old people ("I"M NOT OLD, I'm just old, FUCK YOU STEVE!") so that left Tumblr. When Tony had seen Bucky on Tumblr in the common area, he had been mortified. "This state of the art tech I give you, and you use it to converse with fangirls!"}

Steve walked through the living room of his and Bucky's shared apartment, cup of coffee in hand. Bucky was scrolling through Tumblr, as usual, on the desktop in the corner. He sauntered over to the sleek machine and laid a hand on Bucky's shoulder, the other hand raising his mug to his lips.

Steve's eyes landed on what Bucky was "reblogging".

It was a picture.

A very gratuitous picture. Of Steve.

Seeing this drawing caused Steve to spit his coffee all over Bucky's hair and shoulders. "Dude, what the hell?" asked Bucky mock-angrily. Steve had no reply. He just gawked at the image on the screen. It wasn't the fact that the picture was nude that made Steve so uncomfortable- there had been porn mags even long before his time- but the fact that the graphic image was of himself was a whole different ball game.

"They did a pretty good job, huh?" asked Bucky with a smug smile. Steve didn't want to admit that yes, they had depicted him pretty accurately, so he just shifted uncomfortably. "You put that on your...uh... bloggie thing?" Bucky grinned. "Hell yeah. Hey, wanna see my blog?" Steve hesitantly agreed, curious.

Bucky clicked the mouse a few times, and Steve was confronted with a very interesting sight. Bucky's blog was full of smutty images, mostly of Steve/Captain America, and of him and Bucky together.

Steve was more than a little bit shocked. Some of the art was actually pretty good, but still... the _content..._

Bucky explained that this was fanart, created by "shippers", of their paring, "Stucky". Apparently, they had a ship name. Who knew.

Bucky scrolled through his blog, introducing Steve to smutty fanfiction. It would have been the understatement of the past two centuries to say that Steve was uncomfortable with random internet users describing their sex life in graphic detail. He was even more disturbed that a good portion of these fanfictions were startlingly accurate in their imaginings.

" _This_ is what this Tumblr thing is for?" Steve finally spluttered. Bucky smirked. "Nah. Tumblr has lots of subdivisions. I have another blog too." Steve squirmed and blushed- or rather, turned a more potent shade of tomato. "Don't worry, that one is mostly full of memes and cat pictures," Bucky reassured him. "This might be too much for me," Steve claimed, "I think I might go lay in the bed now."

"Without me?" Bucky grinned.

They were both now red-faced and sporting the more modern use of the word 'boner'.

"Life mimics art, amirite?" said Steve, breathing heavily- in the sense that he was a horny supersoldier and not an asthmatic kid anymore.

The computer sat all but forgotten while the two supersoldiers relocated rooms and did things that were _incredibly similar_ to the content on the screen of the said abandoned computer.

**Author's Note:**

> And the rest,they say, is fanfiction! Or fanart, if you prefer. I can't write smut to save my life, sorry.


End file.
